1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to multi-chip circuit packaging and, more particularly, to cooling of multilevel chip carriers.
2. Background Description
Multi-chip packages have been used before with cooling provided by heat sinks. However, these packages do not efficiently use vertical space. The conventional manner of packaging is to attach a chip to a planar substrate and in turn affix a heat sink on top of the chip. Heat would then be conducted away from the heat sink. This uses valuable card "real estate" in the lateral (X-Y) and vertical space (Z) dimensions. Heat sinks, in the past, have been treated as separate entities with separate function, that being conducting heat away from the component.